


Screenshots, Screenshots, Screenshots (Heart Eyes, Kissy Face)

by cx_shhhh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I'm fairly certain I don't remember writing half of this, M/M, Married Life, R uses a ridiculous number of emojis and smileys, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: Five times Grantaire changed his husband's screensaver and one time he didn't, as told through a series of texts between two sappy married gays.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	Screenshots, Screenshots, Screenshots (Heart Eyes, Kissy Face)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, _yet again_ , [Malin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleAreScary), for giving me Grantaire's silly nicknames and a singular, very useful comment.

_Day one..._

**10:28 AM**

Combeferre: I left my phone at home, didn’t I.

Enjolras: assuming this is my sexy husband im texting, yes. yes you did

Combeferre: Great. How’s your day been?

Enjolras: meh. get back to work

Combeferre: Fine, fine. I’ll see you for dinner, then? Love you.

Enjolras: yeh love you <3

**12:32 PM**

Enjolras: btw im gonna delete this thread bc this looks fuckin awkward receiving lovey-dovey messages from your best friend

**8:50 PM**

Enjolras: What the hell is this?

hubby 🥰: your new bg

Enjolras: Yes, I assumed that, but why?

hubby 🥰: because you needed a change of pace, darling 😘

Enjolras: … and the obvious course of action was to give me a sarcastic quote on a black background like I’m back in my edgy phase?

hubby 🥰: duh

Enjolras: … 

hubby 🥰: i love that you care more abt your new screensaver than you do abt my new contact name in ur phone

Enjolras: I don’t think I even noticed.

hubby 🥰: :O

Enjolras: Sorry?

hubby 🥰: hmph

hubby 🥰: ill only forgive u if u keep it like that for the rest of the day

Enjolras: Deal.

Enjolras: Why are we even texting? You’re literally in the kitchen.

hubby 🥰: and ur in the living room so guess what

hubby 🥰: ur too far away

hubby 🥰: come back to me

hubby 🥰: loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

hubby 🥰: i need kith

Enjolras: Fine.

hubby 🥰: :DDD

* * *

_Day two..._

**7:05 AM**

hubby 🥰: Are you done with my phone now?

Enjolras: no shoo b patient

hubby 🥰: I have to say, I’m impressed you’re up this early.

Enjolras: i said b patient

Enjolras: give me like 5 more min

Enjolras: i need to choose the perfect pic

hubby 🥰: And then will you come out of the bathroom? I need to piss.

Enjolras: ye ye

**8:45 AM**

Enjolras: Okay, I have to admit that this one’s cute.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: woohoo!!!

Enjolras: And your name is accurate, I suppose.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: *insert smug smile here*

Enjolras: You nerd.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: *ur nerd

Enjolras: Yeah, I guess you are.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: :D

Enjolras: Where’d you even find this picture?

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: it was buried under sooooo many photos 😒

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: smh enjolras

Enjolras: To be fair, this was from college.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: yeah and honestly im surprised u didnt delete them

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: do u even clean out ur camera roll??

Enjolras: … 

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: oh dear

Enjolras: My camera roll, my decision.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: darling, love of my life, no wonder u need 128 gigs of storage

Enjolras: I have other important stuff!

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: i like to think that cute pics of our cheeks smushed together are important

Enjolras: I didn’t say they weren’t.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: good

**12:34 PM**

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: u didnt change it to some boring ass shit did you?

Enjolras: Nope. It’s still us being cute.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: fuck yeah

Enjolras: And you’re still the rightful owner of all my sweaters.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: FUCC YEAH

Enjolras: You’re such a dork.

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: im not denying it

rightful owner of all your sweaters 🥺🥺🥺: u love me

Enjolras: I really, really do.

* * *

_Day three..._

**9:40 AM**

Enjolras: I swear to fucking God.

napoleon: muahahahahahahahahaha

Enjolras: Stop it.

napoleon: hahahahahaha

Enjolras: I can hear you giggling from the next room over.

napoleon: and?

Enjolras: Go back to sleep, R.

napoleon: noooo im awake

napoleon: in fact, you should come cuddle me

Enjolras: Just for the screensaver, I don’t think I will.

napoleon: D:

napoleon: meanie

Enjolras: Says you.

Enjolras: I bet you woke up this morning and chose violence.

napoleon: >:D🔪

Enjolras: You could’ve just used another emoji face.

napoleon: doesnt exude the same… vibes

Enjolras: If you ever change my screensaver to another disgusting photo of Trump again, I’m divorcing you and keeping the cats.

napoleon: i promise ill never do it again 🥺🥺🥺

Enjolras: Good.

Enjolras: Are you still in bed?

napoleon: subtle enj. real subtle

Enjolras: I have no idea what you mean.

napoleon: if u wanted to fuck me all u had to do was ask :D

Enjolras: I wasn’t being sarcastic. All I wanted was for you to make muffins for breakfast. And help me feed the cats.

napoleon: oh. 😔

Enjolras: And then we can stay in bed for the rest of the day.

napoleon: wjoop!

napoleon: *whoop!

**11:00 PM**

Enjolras: Okay, I’m serious.

Enjolras: How do I change this back.

Enjolras: This is getting really creepy.

napoleon: omg is it still dumpy trumpy

napoleon: AKDSJKG THIS IS HILARIOUS

Enjolras: No, it’s really not.

napoleon: fine fine give me ur phone

Enjolras: The last time you touched my phone, you changed the background to that blasted picture.

napoleon: i promise i wont

Enjolras: Uh huh.

napoleon: do u want me to change it or not

Enjolras: You’re too far away.

napoleon: wtf enjolras. im literally right next to u

napoleon: we’re sharing the same pillow

napoleon: my cheek is pressed against ur chest

napoleon: what the fuck just give me ur phone

Enjolras: Take it. I’m sleeping.

* * *

_Day four..._

**6:16 AM**

Enjolras: So this is what I get when I ask you to change my screen.

Enjolras: Okay, I understand that you’re also very much cuddled against me, so I’m telling you this now.

Enjolras: You’ll see these when you wake up later, I guess. For now, it seems like I’m having a one-sided conversation with myself.

Enjolras: I’d laugh, but it’s not one of the funnier memes you’ve sent me, to be completely honest. That, and I really don’t want to wake you up.

Enjolras: Honestly, the thought of you waking up to and smiling in that cute sleepy way you do at a bunch of my texts is really quite adorable. Sadly, I won’t be able to see them.

Enjolras: I love you.

**1:03 PM**

the communist regime 😍😘: im not adorable when i wake up

Enjolras: Don’t even try to deny it. Did you just get up?

the communist regime 😍😘: … no

the communist regime 😍😘: ok yes i did. to aN EMPTY BED

the communist regime 😍😘: goddamn u and ur busy politician life

Enjolras: If it makes it any better, I stared at your beautiful sleeping face for a solid ten minutes before I left.

the communist regime 😍😘: u shouldve just woken me up

Enjolras: Your rest is important to me. You become a little grump when you don’t get your full six hours.

the communist regime 😍😘: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

the communist regime 😍😘: at least im an adorable lil grump

Enjolras: You are.

the communist regime 😍😘: a kiss wouldve been gr8 before u left smh

the communist regime 😍😘: wake me up like sleeping beauty or some shit

Enjolras: No comment.

the communist regime 😍😘: ANHYWAY

the communist regime 😍😘: how do u like ur new bg

Enjolras: A deep-fried meme of my own face. And a wild inaccuracy.

the communist regime 😍😘: i happen to think that “MY ONLY LOVE IS THE REVOLUTION” is only wildly accurate

Enjolras: You forgot about yourself.

the communist regime 😍😘: wha?

Enjolras: You’re my love.

the communist regime 😍😘: yes but im also the communist regime heart eyes kissy face

Enjolras: Why did I ask you to marry me again?

the communist regime 😍😘: because u luuuuuurve me

Enjolras: … 

Enjolras: Thank you, the communist regime heart eyes kissy face, for stating the obvious.

the communist regime 😍😘: 😘😘😘

Enjolras: Ditto.

* * *

_Day five..._

**8:14 AM**

Enjolras: R. What the fuck.

Enjolras: You owe me a new screen.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: what? why? D:

Enjolras: You’re ridiculous.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: thank u, i try

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: but what did i do???

Enjolras: Don’t play coy.

Enjolras: I open my phone to check the time, and I’m greeted by the sight of your lovely ass. At least the office is empty this early, but what the fuck, R.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: u still didnt answer my question

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: why do i owe u a new screen

Enjolras: I dropped my phone in surprise, and it’s cracked to hell and back.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: nice to know i still have an effect on u

Enjolras: That was never in question, sweetheart.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: 🥺🥺🥺

Enjolras: Lace, though? Really?

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: hehehehe

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: u know u love it

Enjolras: Again, that was never in doubt. I’m honestly impressed that I didn’t notice you take that photo.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: i am speed *insert meme here because im also too lazy to find it* 😏

Enjolras: Is the tattoo new?

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: nope. it’s temporary. slapped it on just for the occasion of taking this photo for u

Enjolras: Of course.

**2:37 PM**

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: speaking of

Enjolras: Yes?

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: did u at least take a screenshot before u changed it to something else?

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: i worked hard for that

Enjolras: No comment.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: so in enjolras-speak, thats a resounding yes

Enjolras: Maybe.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: theres no shame in admiring my sexy ass

Enjolras: I know there isn’t. Your ass is mine.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: damn right

Enjolras: There’s also the problem of it being imprinted on my screen for the time being.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: wait so how are u even texting me???

Enjolras: By sheer force of will.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: damn. thats hot

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: come home earlier todayyyy

Enjolras: We’ll see. Go work on your commission or something.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: aye aye chief

Enjolras: Fuck you. I miss you.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: come home and u can do exactly that

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: in fact u can do me

Enjolras: I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.

s3xy b34st 🍑💦: love u more <333

* * *

_Day six..._

**10:19 AM**

Enjolras: I have to admit that I’m surprised.

R ❤: ???

Enjolras: It appears you left my phone alone for once.

R ❤: oh

R ❤: yeah

R ❤: yeah i did didnt i

Enjolras: No funky screensaver this time?

R ❤: i didnt think it needed a change tbh

Enjolras: Wait, really?

R ❤: honestly i just started this in the first place to spice up ur life a lil

R ❤: i like it the way it is rn

Enjolras: You sap.

R ❤: POT, MEET KETTLE

Enjolras: Touché.

R ❤: touche urself

R ❤: hehe

Enjolras: Wow. I see how it is.

R ❤: but d o u? is life just a lie? whoever knows?

Enjolras: … 

R ❤: ok but jokes aside i think i smiled stupidly at ur phone for an entire hr last night

R ❤: this morning

Enjolras: That’s cute. You’re cute.

R ❤: no enj. that’s where ur wrong. we’re cute

Enjolras: You know what? I’ll take it. We are so damn cute.

R ❤: come home smh

R ❤: i need to kiss u

R ❤: u need to kiss me

R ❤: so we can recreate ur bg

Enjolras: That’s definitely the sweetest way you’ve begged for a kiss thus far.

R ❤: im also a little desperate ok? dont @ me

R ❤: it’s not every day my hubby decides to be fucking sappy and change his screensaver to our wedding pic

Enjolras: What can I say? I just wanted to look at your face, and I knew that if I was in it too, you’d let me keep it as my permanent background.

R ❤: fuck how did i end up with such a nice husband

R ❤: exsqueeze me, world??? i did something right apparently

Enjolras: Oh, my love… 

R ❤: shhhhhHHHHH im crying now thank u sO MUCH

Enjolras: You’re welcome.

R ❤: fuck u too

R ❤: i take that back. im so glad i married u

Enjolras: Me too, R. Me too.

Enjolras: I’ll tell Lamarque that I’m taking the rest of the day off.

R ❤: wait darling u dont need to

Enjolras: But I do.

R ❤: 😊😊😊

R ❤: im serious tho. i can wait. our cats and their food cant

R ❤: thiNK OF THE KITTIES, ENJ. THEY NEED FOOD

Enjolras: I think cuddles are more urgent. That and the fact that I need to see my husband as soon as possible. There’s only so much a picture on my phone can do.

R ❤: yeah okie see u in an hr

R ❤: love u to the moon and back

Enjolras: I love you most.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/)! I post a lot of memes and stuff, so maybe something will catch your interest. Feel free to send me an ask or rant about how adorable Grantaire is.
> 
> In addition, join the [hoes for enjolras](https://discord.com/invite/vERrqvA) server to talk or something.
> 
> If you like their shenanigans enough, consider giving this fic kudos or a comment?


End file.
